


Four-Leaf Clover

by PatrinePtn



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dead not Dead, Deities, Developing Relationship, F/M, Happy Sex, Has some religious talking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's part of the plot, Leprecunt, Magic, Mr Wednesday - Freeform, Past Relationships, Road Trip, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shadow Moon - Freeform, TV and Book Mix, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrinePtn/pseuds/PatrinePtn
Summary: When Sweeney accidentally lost his coin, he found something much better than an old piece of metal. Follows the show time-line, with bits of the book.





	1. A Chance Meeting

Furious wouldn't express correctly Mad Sweeney's mood. In a moment full of alcohol, violence, and some favours to Grimnir, he lost his coin. Pissed, unlucky and too sober, he headed to Jack's Crocodile Bar. Beer wouldn't solve his problems but it wouldn't make it worse either.  
  
The Leprechaun entered the pub felt something was off. The shit place still smelled like vomit, piss and alcohol, the walls and floor were still stained from God know what, but the place never felt cleaner. He knew for sure none of the usual drunks could be the responsible for the sudden change. Grabbing a beer, he leant against the counter and scanned the place for a new face.  
  
His eyes landed on a black haired beauty in a corner. Clad in tight jeans and white tank top, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and Sweeney decided to use the surprise factor to his advantage.  
  
  
“You don't look like the shitheads that come here, love.”  
  
Blue eyes looked up from the map on her hands. She looked at him from head to toes, or what was visible over the table. Her orbs widened and hardened, as if realising something about him. He knew it wasn’t possible, not from a simple stare, to know what he was. Unfortunately or not, that human body was his true form in that land.  
  
“Are you deaf? Mute? Or just trying hard to ignore me?” No response.  
  
“Is he bothering you, sweetie? Say the word and he’s gone,” said Jack as she placed a bottle of beer in front of the woman.  
  
Her eyes softened. “Thank you, ma’am. I’m fine.”  
  
“Call if you need anything. I’m watching you, Sweeney.”  
  
The woman blatantly ignored him and took a sip of the beverage.  
  
“Is it personal? Are you some kind of man-hater feminist? I don’t bite, baby, unless you want me to.”  
  
She folded the map and placed it carefully in her lap. Then, she adjusted herself on the chair before finally concentrating on him.  
  
“I have enough experience with people thinking I’m crazy,” she said in a low voice. “How can I help you, Mister… Sweeney I think?”  
  
“Mad Sweeney. Call me Sweeney.” He picked the hand that was over the table and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. She flushed and retreated her hand but the tingling of his palm and lips didn’t leave. It was something he hadn’t felt in centuries, a burst of power he met only in a handful humans in this country. He forgot about his lost coin, about Wednesday and Shadow, and focused entirely on the petite woman on the other side of the table. “And yes, you can help me. May I be blessed with your name?”  
  
She giggled. “I don’t I can’t bless someone with my name but it’s Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. You may call me Kagome.”  
  
“You don’t look like the scum that comes here.”  
  
“Are you calling yourself scum? You look very familiar with the environment.” Kagome smiled and drank from the bottle.  
  
Sweeney observed the way her lips pouted before touching the glass. She didn’t take her eyes off him but it wasn’t the way he was used to women’s flirtatious stares. Her piercing gaze bore into his very soul. He licked his lips. She followed the movement of his tongue. His grin grew wider.  
  
Now it was time to dwell on her physical traits. With generous breasts, she had the kind of features that attracted him. Slightly tanned skin, hair so dark it shone in blue tones under the artificial light.  
  
Sweeney never had problems to get women to bed him before but without his lucky charm, he couldn't be so sure. The day couldn't get any worse so he decided to just try his chances. He had nothing to lose anyway. He picked a gold coin from thin air.

* * *

  
  
Kagome lost the count of times she questioned her own sanity in the past hour. Sure, she had no destination in mind but accepting to give a stranger a ride without even knowing what was his destination was probably the second item on her life threatening actions. The first was unsealing a half-demon while being chased by a youkai. Bad-Decisions should be her middle name.  
  
“Eyes on the road.”  
  
“How did you do that thing with the coins? What's the secret?”  
  
“I just grab them from the air. There's no secret.”  
  
“But how?”  
  
Sweeney got uncomfortably close, their shoulders and thighs touching. He took her left hand from the steering wheel, placed his much bigger one above hers and dozens of golden coins fell on the palm of her hand.  
  
“From air.”  
  
Kagome split her attending between the road and the cold metal on her hand. The coins were heavy, shining, looking brand new, unlike those she saw in museums. Those were perfect pieces, so perfect they couldn't be real.  
  
“Let's assume I believe you. Why aren't you rich?”  
  
“Who said I am not?” She turned and gave him a long stare before turning back to the road. “Maybe I just like to pick rides with pretty girls.”  
  
The Miko hates herself for blushing at this cheap flirt, but she was cursed with and attraction for tall, strong men, with unusual hair colour and bad attitude. She met a handful suitors that filled had these characteristics but all of them lacked something she couldn't exactly identify. The fact that she hadn't get laid in a while didn't help.  
  
She mentally listed the pros and cons. He was her type. The possibility of having sex was high. He didn't seem to be trying to use her as a replacement for any dead lover. He could be a psycho but she should have considered that before letting him enter her car. Well, the worse that could happen was an even more sexually frustrated Miko.  
  
Kagome shifted her weight, leaning very slightly against the manly body on her side. The corners of her lips quirked when he did the same.  


* * *

  
Dressed only in white robes, Sweeney sat in the king sized bed. When the clerk said only the nuptial room was available, he wondered if his luck has gotten better or worse. Seeing Kagome with damp hair, also wearing only the fluffy robes, her cleavage peeping from it, bent in front of him removing the glass shards that stuck on his neck, he decided that it was definitely an improvement.  
  
She caressed his neck, checking for any remaining shard. She moisturised her lips before moving to his face, stopping only inches from his face. Kagome was chewing her lower lip, her dilated pupils staring straight into his. Her thumb crossed over the bruises on his cheek while she focused on his lips.  
  
Patience wasn't a trait Mad Sweeney was known for so, when the opportunity came, he went for it.  
  
The Leprechaun closed the gap between their faces and bodies, claiming her lips while his hands got to know the round buttocks he had been dying to grab the whole day. He easily lifted and placed her on his lap, straddling his hips. As he expected, she wore nothing under the white robes, he could feel her heat on his bare thighs.  
  
He assaulted her neck while she made a quick work of the knot on his sash. He let the bothering fabric slide down his arms before doing the same to hers.  
  
Kagome has scars he didn't expect in such a delicate and young woman but he would think about those later. Right now a pair of rosy hard nubs poked his chest, begging for the attention the was more than willing to pay.  
  
He flicked his tongue over one, pleased with how rapid her breaths become, before letting his mouth devour it completely. He cupped the other breast, his thumb mimicking the movements of his tongue. Sweeney stopped when he felt a small hand stroking his cock in the same rhythm. His little nymph was as much as eager as him.  
  
As she laid on the bed, arms open, lips parted in a pleased and aroused smile, a foot dancing dangerously close to his crotch without actually touching his shaft, the feeling that he was about to commit a sin crossed his mind. Once again, the air around the room was much cleaner than when they entered, he realised, and a holy aura emanated from her. It got him even more excited. Whatever this woman was, he wanted to find out, but only later. Now his cock needed to buried into her as soon as possible.  
  
He made a quick work with the condom before pulling her to the edge of the bed and positioning his member on her entrance. In a single motion, he was fully inside her cunt. It was a torture but worth waiting until she relaxed. Her legs were locked around his waist and she gave a tentative thrust but Sweeney wasn't one to let her take control over their coupling.  
  
“Not this time, love. Let old Sweeney take care of it. You will be a good girl and enjoy the ride.”  
  
He didn't give her time to protest before pulling back and slamming inside again. He lifted her hips to give him more leverage to reach deeper. If her cries and moans were any indications, she liked it rough.  
  
Her nails dug into the skin of his arms, the stinging of the scratches only arousing him more. She was vocal and loud, willing and passionate. He leant over, claiming once again her lips before picking up the pace. She cursed untranslatable things at each thrust.  
  
Her teeth sank into his shoulder to hold back a moan when he hit a particular spot. He hit there again and again until Kagome was only a moaning mess. Her inner walls convulsed as she orgasmed, milking him into completion too. With the last of his strength, he pulled away from her and laid by her side.  
  
She still had her eyes closed, lips parted, chest raising as she slowed the pace of her breathing. Her pleased expression put a smirk on his own face.  
  
Slowly, Kagome opened her blue orbs and took a deep breath before turning to him. “That was, wow, my former partner should take some lessons from you.”  
  
“Relationship problems, love? Is that why you are so far from home?”  
  
She shifted on the bed. her bare body now fully turned to him. “Not exactly. I went to college and you can imagine what kind of freaks I met while researching on mythology and the path of religions through colonisation. For my thesis, I got a full scholarship here in America and decide to travel while I wait for it to start. The relationship part is to forget some asshat who cannot move on from a girlfriend but don’t mention to his current partner and also don’t know that both parts should finish before you turn and sleep.”  
  
“Do you have bad experiences at shower sex, too? I can work in that.”  
  
“I don’t have any but I’m sure you can fix that too.”


	2. A Chance Offering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Sara for helping with smut, Rachel for editing and Belinda for existing ♥

**Chapter Two - A Chance Offering**

 

“How can you be sure that they are here?” Asked Kagome as she looked through the window outside a restaurant in Chicago. The weather changed too quickly for it to be a natural event. Sweeney just knew it had something to do with Wednesday and he didn’t want for Kagome to be involved in any of his schemes.

 

“I just am. Wait for me outside.”

 

“In your dreams. I’m hungry and it’s freezing here.”

 

“Fuck, woman, can you listen to me for once?”

 

“Maybe when you start using my name,” said Kagome before opening the door. Sweeney grabbed a chunk of hair in frustration before following her inside.

 

He walked ahead, stopping in front of a round table occupied by two men.

 

“Mad Sweeney, you look like a man who has fallen in hard- What are you hiding there?” The older man said.

 

“None of your business, Wednesday.”

 

Wednesday stared at Kagome for too long for his liking. He knew she wasn’t the kind of woman he was attracted to and he didn’t miss the gleam that crossed his eye. He blocked her image from Wednesday.

 

“Why don’t you both join Shadow and I and we can talk about why you are here?”

 

Sweeney trusted neither Wednesday or Shadow but between the two, he preferred to let Kagome sit as far as possible from Grimnir, even if it meant between him and Shadow. He didn’t like the way Wednesday’s eyes were glued on her.

 

“I’m Wednesday, this is Shadow Moon. May I know the name of the young lady?”

 

“Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. Thanks for the invitation.” She shook hands with Wednesday and Sweeney bit his tongue to hold a remark. “And you wanted for me to wait outside,” she hissed at Sweeney.

 

“Higurashi? The Higurashi family from Tokyo?” Wednesday seemed genuinely interested.

 

“Don’t tell him anything,” warned Sweeney.

 

“Yes, sir,” she answered and took a bite of the food, closing her eyes and moaning softly while savouring the spices. Sweeney rolled his eyes at being ignored. “Do you know my family?”

 

“I’ve heard about it. Must be a wonderful family to produce such a lovely daughter." Kagome blushed. "Why are you here again, Sweeney? I’m sure you and this young lady could’ve been doing much better things right now.”

 

“With the current state of my luck, I won’t make it to Lincoln Park, much less to Wisconsin.” He turned to Shadow and stole a bit of his food. “Give me my coin, cunt.”

 

“The coin you gave me?” asked Shadow. “You’ve dragged your lady friend all the way here because of a God damn coin?”

 

“I was about to ask the same. What’s so special about this coin? Is it made of gold or something? You have a thousand others.” said Kagome.

 

“It’s my lucky coin.”

 

“Don’t tell me you belie- Okay, lucky coin, got it, don’t give me this look.” Kagome returned her attention to the food.

 

“Tell me how you plucked it out of thin air and I’ll give it back.”

 

“Already told you, I plucked it outta thin air, cunt. Now give me my coin.”

 

“Eagle Point, Indiana, Parkview Cemetery, Laura Moon’s grave. I threw it there.”

 

“Fucker.” He stood and Kagome did the same. “Suppose I'll just be one more in a long line of men to climb on top of your dead wife.”

 

“Sweeney!” reproached Kagome.

 

“Be nice!” warned Wednesday.

 

“I’ll see you in Wisconsin.”

 

“Bring Miss Kagome!” Wednesday’s only answer was Sweeney’s middle finger.

 

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t have said that about that man’s wife. He’s still hurting, you know?”

 

“He shouldn’t. His wife was a whore, died with his best friend’s dick in her mouth.”

 

“It’s not that easy, especially if the person is dead. People tend to exaggerate the good and forget the bad. Don’t you watch the news? A junkie celebrity dies and suddenly they are the best musician of their generation, the most amazing performer on stage, deserved an Oscar, the Nobel Prize. No one gives half a shit if they killed five people in a car crash. I’m sure Shadow Moon is trying to remember his wife liked to deepthroat his friend but the happy memories of their time together keep clouding it.”

 

“Are you done? I don’t give a shit about Shadow and his slut wife or dead celebrities. I’m getting my coin back and heading to Wisconsin.”

 

“What’s in Wisconsin?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Nothing must be really interesting, then. Your friend told you to take me there.”

 

“Don’t even think about it. You are not going.”

 

“Do you plan to walk all the way there? Then I’m going. I was invited, in case you didn’t hear Mr Wednesday.”

 

“Don't trust him.”

 

“I shouldn’t trust you, yet I slept like a rock in my birthday suit last night.”

 

“And I preferred when you were screaming my name instead of talking bullshit.”

 

“And you certainly know how to use your mouth for much better things than cursing.”

 

“I didn’t even begin, Ka-go-me.”

 

* * *

 

They got to Eagle Point late in the afternoon and went straight to the cemetery. Sweeney refused to ask for directions, so it took them a quarter of an hour to find Laura Moon’s grave. He made a visual search but couldn’t find anything besides soil and dirt. He cursed and swept some earth, the last resource before having to dig it.

 

“Get up, Sweeney, people are staring! Here, place this omamori on the top of her gravestone.” She handed him a red sachet.

 

“Is it a cock embroidered here? What the fuck is this?”

 

“It’s a fertility charm! To protect me from STDs, my mother said, as if I’m going to spread my legs and have unprotected sex like a bitch in heat. She thinks I don’t know she’s dying for grandchildren. Better throw it away before her good luck becomes my bad luck.”

 

“Your people have some weird shit.” Yet, he placed the trinket where she said.

 

“Now I’ll hug you and pretend to cry. You will comfort me and we walk away together. I’m devastated for losing my friend and you are my supportive boyfriend. Come on.”

 

“How old do you think I am to be someone’s boyfriend?”

 

“Lover, husband, fuck boy, sugar daddy, just pretend I’m your significant other and comfort me,” Kagome hissed slash whispered.

 

“Pretend, love?” He stood, his height towering the short Japanese woman, and put his arm over her shoulder. “I thought we had something special. Am I only a sexy male figure for you? A cock to satisfy your sexual urges? Your words hurt me, Kagome.”

 

Kagome hid her face on his chest and any walker would think she was shaking from crying and not from holding a laugh.

 

* * *

 

The moon was high in the sky when the duo sneakily made their way back to the grave after a few hours of rest in a room on the outskirts of the city. Kagome parked in a deserted lane where the walls weren’t as tall as the front gate. With burglar skills Sweeney would never expect from someone with such girly looks, she climbed the six feet high wall without any help and landed on the other side like a cat.

 

“I didn’t know I had Spider Woman with me,” said Sweeney as he handed her a shovel.

 

“There are many things about me that you don’t know but you know much more about me than I know about you. It’s quite unfair, now that I’m thinking about it,” said Kagome, but she didn’t ask anything.

 

In the many years of his existence, he met many women, more faces and names than he could remember, and a trait the vast majority of them had was asking too much. They always wanted to know about his life, family, wealth, possessions. Some of the questions he didn’t have an answer, others he wasn’t stupid enough to answer. Kagome shared bits of her life without expecting him to do the same. He was torn between finding it refreshing or suspicious. He decided for the latter.

 

“Woman, Kagome, what the fuck are you doing?”

 

“Helping you to play the gravedigger. I thought being calves deep in the dirt with a shovel in my hand was a giveaway.”

 

“Don't be a fucking bitch. What is a gal like you doing in the middle of the night with a man like me? I can understand the sex part. I won't pretend I'm not looking forward to fucking your pussy again as soon as possible but this is too much. Who the fuck are you? And how the hell do you even know how to hold a shovel properly?”

 

Kagome took a long sip of the water she brought before answering. It irritated him to the point that if Kagome wasn't a woman she would have to try to answer with his fist in her mouth.

 

“A man like you. What do you mean?”

 

“You are playing in dangerous waters, woman. Don't try my patience.”

 

“What do you want for me to say? You came to me and asked for a ride. I'm giving you a ride and if I'm lucky enough I'll ride you later today.” The instant tent that was formed on Sweeney's pants was visible even under the dim light of the moon. “And I've buried people before but I really don't want to talk about it right now.”

 

“You're fucking crazy.” He went back to digging. “Don’t blame me when shit happens.”

 

“I won’t,” she said, so low and close to his ear that it sent shivers down his back. “I appreciate your concern.”

 

* * *

 

A fine example of how bad his luck has gotten was the fact they didn’t find his coin or any trace of it. The grave had only an empty coffin with a round hole on it. Sweeney pulled the joint from his ear and angrily smoked it while filling back Laura Moon’s grave. He knew Shadow didn’t lie, just like he knew he was fucked until he got it back. In his fury, he didn’t realise Kagome has fallen unusually silent.

 

He did realise, however, that she went straight to the bathroom as soon as they got back to the hotel. Kagome let the door open, Sweeney took it as an invitation to join her. She scrubbed her hands under the shower, paying special attention to the dirt under the nails. He quickly undressed and joined her in the shower cabin.

 

After cleaning himself, the leprechaun pulled her long hair over a shoulder and moulded his body on her back, his hard on pressed against the small of her back. Getting laid wouldn’t make him feel better but it sure wouldn’t make him feel worse.

 

“Can I ask you something?” She said before he could even touch a breast.

 

“Now?” He licked her neck, feeling the previously neglected nipples going hard under his pads. She arched her back, seeking more of his touch. Sweeney hissed and focused in the connection between her neck and shoulder. Yet, she wasn't as responsive as he wanted her to be. “Spit it out.”

 

“Did you have any kind of relationship with Laura Moon? Lover, ex-lover, friend, mortal enemies, one-sided love, rivals, anything.”

 

Besides causing her death? He wanted to say but his answer was no less honest. “Never met her.” Alive, he added mentally.

 

She instantly relaxed and turned to face him, a pleased smile stamping her lips. “What's so special about this coin of yours?”

 

“Can’t this fucking survey wait? I'll answer whatever you want later if you shut up and let me fuck you now.”

 

“Deal,” she happily agreed

 

Satisfied, Sweeney lifted her by the thighs and Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist. He resumed his task of devouring her neck. She ground her core on his boner and the leprechaun had to gather all of his will to stop to get a condom.

 

“Let me help you with this,” purred Kagome. Without breaking eye contact, she got on her knees and held the base of his cock. She ran her tongue from the base of his shaft to the very tip of his knob, leaving no inch untouched. She pouted her lips before sliding his knob into her mouth, running all the way down his throbbing member.

 

Sweeney pushed his back against the tiles and stopped himself from thrusting his penis down her throat. He grabbed two handfuls of her hair as he couldn't contain himself any longer he slowly started thrusting deeper and harder down her throat making her gag and gasping for air until she could keep his pacing.

 

He knew if she didn’t stop soon he would come in her mouth but he wanted to feel her womanhood pulsating around him, milking his own release, with her loud moans resonating in his ears. He tugged her hair gently and pulled her to her feet. Without wasting time, he turned Kagome to the wall and pushed her against the tiles. She got on the tip of her toes, spread her legs and arched her back. Sweeney positioned his prick on her slit and thrust.

 

She cursed things he didn’t understand, going back to her mother language each time he hit a spot he discovered the day before. One of his hands left the tight hold of her hips and found her hardened clit. Her own hand joined his to guide his touch the way she liked more.

 

He trailed her exposed shoulder with his mouth, leaving love bites in the way, a sign of possession, he didn’t know where it came from and didn’t bother to give it too much attention.

 

She came crying out his name and a couple thrusts later he followed her ecstasy. He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving them time to let the hot water soothe their exhausted muscles. After several minutes, she turned off the water and dried them both in silence. For some unknown reason, it was more intimate than anything they before.

 

She carefully used the towel in every part of his body, her eyes never leaving the skin it was touching. Not even back in his days of glory at Ireland he felt so much worship as in that moment. Even if he lacked the same delicacy, Sweeney returned the favour.

 

“Next time, let’s make it to the bed if we are having sex after a hard workout. Damn, if you don’t carry me to the bed I’ll just lay down and sleep here.”

 

Laughing, Sweeney held her in bridal style back to the room and dropped her on the bed. He saw her picking a bottle and two packages from inside the backpack that was sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“It’s a calico coloured Manekineko, to bring good fortune.” He nodded, pleased that she believed in deities. “And the bread and milk are for the Leprechauns. If we get them on our side they may help us to find your coin. Will you leave it by the window, please? Make sure the cat is waving its paw.”

 

Speechless, Sweeney did as she asked then joined her in the bed. He didn’t remember the last time someone left him an offering.

  
  
  



	3. A Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love and appreciation to Rachel and Belinda for their lovely help!

It was already afternoon when Sweeney woke up, Kagome didn't even stir as he got out of the bed. He walked to the window where his gift waited for him. The calico cat still waved as he ate the bread and drank the milk.

 

The offering was simple but filled him in a way no feast could. It reminded him why Grimnir was so adamant about bringing back the glory of the old Gods. His invisible pockets with a never ending supply of gold somehow felt heavier. A knock on the door startled him. A hotel attendant delivered a pack of clean clothes. He double checked and, yes, it had their clothes inside, freshly cleaned and ironed.

 

Had he slept so deeply that he didn't feel Kagome waking up and calling for room service? The only one who could answer for it was still deeply asleep, her nose buried in his pillow. He decided there wasn't a valid reason to disturb her rest, it wasn't as if he didn't appreciate the gesture, and left the room to smoke.

 

Outside there was a raven perched on the roof of the room he occupied. The bird turned, head cocked, suspiciously, to one side, and it stared at him with bright eyes.

 

"I can't even fuck without a stupid bird hovering over me," said Sweeney as he lit his joint.

 

"Fuck you," replied the raven. 

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, he entered the room again and found Kagome half dressed in front of a mirror, checking the red marks he left on her shoulder and neck. He couldn't help the smirk that made its way to his lips.

 

“You don't have to look so pleased with yourself, you know,” she said, looking at him through the mirror.

 

“They go perfectly with your skin tone, next time I'll make sure both sides match.” She threw a towel at him, feigning anger, but Sweeney didn't miss the faint color on her cheeks.

 

He wouldn't admit to anyone but himself that it was the closest thing to a relationship he ever had, at least since he was cursed into what he was. This just confirmed his theory that Kagome was deranged because no sane person would want to have anything to do with him, except for one-night stands. He wouldn't think too much about it, though. He lived on his luck, no matter how short it was at that moment, and fate would decide his destiny.

 

* * *

 

“Where now?” Kagome asked when they entered the car.

 

Sweeney had thought about it since he woke up and concluded, his best chance was going after Shadow Moon again. There were few places a dead person could go and chasing after the one who brought them back seemed the most logical option. He never died before, and wouldn't remember even if he did, but the undead couldn't be that much different from the average living human, always seeking the attention of those who would least want to see them.

 

“Chicago.”

 

“Just my luck,” she said between her teeth, then explained. “I'll drop you wherever you want and leave for a couple hours.”

 

“Have you finally come to your senses and decided to drop off before it's too late?”

 

“Is that what you want? To be left alone?”

 

“I'm not your fucking father, do whatever you want.” He wondered what he said to elicit such a bright smile from her but wasn't complaining either. “Where are you going?”

 

“My sponsor. He's in Chicago for the next month and demanded a meeting. If we were going to anywhere else I could use it as an excuse but, well, let's see what the old dog wants.”

 

“Sponsor? Is that what girls call sugar daddies these days?”

 

“Sugar- What?! No! It's really a sponsor! You didn't really think I live off a scholarship, did you? Who would even want to be MY sugar daddy? I'm too old for that.”

 

“Old? From your face, I'd say you are seventeen, eighteen at most, but I saw you drinking and I know Jack wouldn't sell alcohol to minors so you just turned twenty-one. I'm not a pedophile, love.”

 

“Twenty-five, twenty-six in fall.”

 

“In your ass you are twenty-five. No, wait, I've seen it. Not even there.”

 

“My face isn't showing it but I assure you it's extremely funny and I'm twisting my insides in delight. Let me ha-ha so you have a glimpse of what's going on my mind. Ha ha. What about you, Mad Sweeney?”

 

He remembered his time in Ireland, back when he was a king under another name, before he was cursed into this existence. His time wandering in the wilds of his homeland, after flying away from his imminent death. Then he was brought to England and finally America. How long ago was that? A couple centuries? More, less? He couldn't remember. “I lost the count.”

 

Kagome's eyes softened and she sent him an understanding smile. What she understood, he didn't know and didn't ask. She didn't press him for more and he was thankful for that.

 

* * *

 

The ride had been silent, the only sounds were the engine and Kagome humming a song he didn't recognise. She sent him a glance from time to time when she thought he wasn't looking. The calm atmosphere made his mind wander to places he usually avoided.

 

He knew Wednesday from a long time ago and that the old one-eyed man liked to take his time to get things done. He was probably enjoying some young, fair skinned flesh with hair so blond it looks white under the sun light, ample breasts would be a plus. No doubt giving a little time for Shadow to digest the events of the past week. Now the fucker would have another ghost to haunt him if he wasn't fast enough. Not that Sweeney gave a fuck for Shadow Moon, he just wanted his coin back.

 

In the outskirts of Chicago, he saw Betty, Wednesday's beloved car, and told Kagome they arrived at their destination. It was almost ten.

 

“You sure?” She asked after looking at the name of the hotel. He nodded. “Well, hmm, oh yeah, here, take this.” She put a pale purple bauble in the palm of his right hand. “Until you have your lucky charm back, you can keep mine. It's an heirloom, please be careful." Kagome glanced from his eyes to his lips then back to his eyes, gulped, and said,  "And this is to keep you from forgetting about me.”

 

Catching him by surprise, Kagome grabbed the back of his head and connected their mouths. Her fingers ran through his hair, pulling it only hard enough so he would tilt his head to give her better access.

 

The surprise factor didn't stun him for long. Taking control over the kiss, Sweeney trapped her against the car. He grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled it enough to earn a moan. The leprechaun slid his tongue into her mouth, the smaller woman surrendering to his desires. His other hand travelled from her waist to her back, going under her shirt and feeling the naked skin heating under his fingers.

 

They separated after a few minutes, the lack of oxygen in their lungs making it hard to keep up the lip lock. She still had her eyes closed and lips slightly parted, chest going up and down, heaving to recover some breath. She opened her eyes, the orbs a few shades darker and pupils dilated. She fixed her disarranged clothes and got into the car.

 

“If you leave without me, I'll hunt you down and kick your freckled ass.” Kagome didn't give him time to reply,  hitting the road and disappearing into the horizon in less than a minute. He mentally cursed her for turning him on and leaving right after.

 

Sweeney heard the slam of a door and saw Shadow Moon leaving a room. The man was visibly consternated, shaking and disoriented. His dark eyes were unfocused, his steps uncertain, and Sweeney knew Shadow must have met his not-so-dead wife. From the list of shit things Shadow could have done with his coin, offering it to the dead was almost on the top of the list, right after offering it to a God. Now both of them would have to deal with the magically reanimated corpse of Laura Moon. 

 

Shadow walked back to the room carrying a pack of cigarettes. A raven watched the scene with him.

 

“What the fuck are you waiting for? Go tell your boss. I wasn’t beaten only to let a zombie whore fuck up with everything.” The raven left its position. A few minutes later, shit hit the fan.

 

As soon as Wednesday got to take Shadow out of his room, a police car approached and cuffed them. The accusation: bank robbery. Their little play in Chicago the day before didn’t go as unnoticed as they planned. The leprechaun waited until the cops left before picking a piece of wood from the ground.

 

Sweeney easily broke the lock and barged into the room, catching Laura Moon by surprise.

 

“You are the wife, the dead wife.” Laura looked at him, confused. “Give me my fucking coin, dead bitch.”

 

He didn’t give her time to react, gripping her throat with his large hand and forcing her mouth open. Down her unconnected esophagus was his precious gold coin, shining like the morning sun. It was so close yet so distant. Less than a foot away, yet he couldn’t just grab it and leave the bitch to rot. His hesitation gave Laura time enough to retaliate. With a single finger, Laura flicked his chest and sent him flying against the opposite wall.

 

“You mean my fucking coin, Ginger Minge. My husband gave it to me.”

 

“ _‘Until death tears us apart.’_ Doesn't it remind you of something? It wasn’t his to give! I gave him the wrong one, that coin was meant for Royalty, not that piss-ant bastard, that piece-of-shit that  _ was _ your husband. That’s my fucking lucky coin and I want it back!”

 

He tried to punch her but she blocked the jab and sent his left hand to kiss the wall. The cracks he heard would be translated into a lot of pain soon.

 

“Just give me back my fucking coin. You'll never see me again. I swear to whatever God you believe.”

 

Laura stared at him with those smug dead eyes and a ghost of a smirk on her lips. “No.”

 

“Fuck you, cunt.”

 

Laura gripped the finger that was pointing to her, twisted it until she heard a crack, and threw him on the floor harshly, stepping on his already bruised hand.

 

“I’m gonna ask you some questions now and if I feel you are not being honest, I’ll kick you in the nuts and my foot won’t stop until it reaches your throat. I’m sure your little girlfriend won’t like that.”

 

“What do you know? Leave her the hell out of it.”

 

“See? We already have one thing in common. You want your girl, I want my man. It was quite a peep show out there. I would be turned on if, well, if I could feel anything at all.”

 

“Don’t bring her to this, dead bitch.”

 

“That’s so cute, all protective. Now, tell me, how do you know my husband?”

 

Under the sheer force of the pressure on his hand, he ended up spilling his guts about Wednesday telling him to pick a fight with Shadow. 

 

“Who the hell is this Grimnir? What does he want with my husband?”

 

“He’s a god. Your man shouldn’t trust him.” Laura just stood looking at him, her face impossible to read. “Listen, just give my fucking coin back, yeah? See, I can give you a thousand others, just as good as the one you have.”

 

“If they were just as good you wouldn’t be so desperate for my coin. I don’t think any other would do the same as this one. Am I correct to assume you just cannot take it, right? Well, you are fucked. I’m not giving it to you. Ever.”

 

“Ever is a long time, sugar. I only need to wait. Your lifeless form is already rotting. Soon what you call your body will liquefy and all that will be left are your bones and hair. When your dead tissue cannot hold it together anymore, I’ll just harvest my coin from your leftovers. But, you know, patience was never virtue to me.”

 

He used his bigger figure to push her back until she fell in the bathtub. Sweeney knew drowning her was impossible but the hot water might help him by accelerating the natural process of decomposition. He held her underwater by the neck, mentally cursing Shadow, Wednesday and Laura in the process.

 

“Freeze! Hands up!” he heard. His fingers immediately loosened the grip.

 

“She’s not dead! See, not dead!” When Laura didn’t move and his hands were cuffed, he yelled. “Fuck you, dead wife! Fuck you!”

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know how much time passed between Kagome’s departure and his arrival at the police station. All he knew was that all the lights of the building were out and several shots were heard. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. The cops that brought him left him in the car and never came back. He wouldn’t be the one to wait to see. 

 

There was a knock on the window. The smiling face of Kagome looked at him.

 

“Can’t you go a couple hours without getting in trouble?”

 

“How did you find me here?”

 

“I have my ways.” A flash came from the building. Kagome tried to open the door. “It’s locked! Can you break the glass?”

 

Kagome stepped aside and he kicked the window several times until the frame cracked and fell. Getting out was much harder than getting in without the help of two cops and without using hands. Sweeney slithered a leg out of the window and used the other to support his weight and stand. When he had half of his body out of the car, his foot slipped and his crotch hit the frame.

 

“Fucking hell!” He sent a hard glare to Kagome, who was biting her lips in a failed attempt to hide her laughter.

 

“Need help?”

 

“Fuck no.”

 

With great difficulty, he clambered out of the car and they hurried to walk away. Neither talked until they were at a safe distance.

 

“Seems you had quite a lot of fun.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“No luck with your coin, yeah?”

 

“That’s an understatement,” he scoffed. She seemed honestly disheartened by it, so he added, “I have a plan, but first I need to find the dead cunt again.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you liked this, leave a comment or kudos! It means the world to a writer to have feedback.


	4. A Chance Deal

"Where's your car?"

They were walking back to the hotel and after the shit events of the night, Sweeney could go without walking for miles.

"An accident," she answered, dismissively.

She seemed fine enough for someone who just had an accident. "What kind of accident?"

"You know, the usual. I ran over someone." Kagome stopped for a couple seconds before taking again." A few times." Another pause. She frowned. "Don't worry, the person still lives." With a whisper, she added, "Unfortunately."

"How did you run over someone by accident? A few times, I might add."

"Oh no, that was on purpose. The accident was that he survived and the car had to be returned to the rental because of the insurance."

"I never thought a cinnamon roll like you would try to kill someone."

"You don't know a lot of things about me." She had her arms on her back, almost jogging in the road, an easy smile stamped on her face. She had changed her attire. Sweeney asked about it. "I had to. My sponsor said I reeked of alcohol and weed. He has a very sensible nose."

Sweeney didn't like to think how close her sponsor must have been to smell her but it was none of his business.

* * *

A couple hours of walking in the dark and they finally got back to the hotel. There were no cops in the vicinity and for that Sweeney was more than glad. He also felt a rise on his luck as Laura's yelled after Betty, being pretty much ignored by Odin. Obviously, Wednesday wouldn't let Shadow get too close to her.

"Stay here," he told Kagome. "I'm getting the dead wife."

The fact Kagome didn't even flinch at the mention of a walking dead woman scared him more than the fact he needed Laura to willingly hand back his coin. His companion just released a bored huff as if it was a common occurrence in her life, as if the fact he ordered to not go with him bothered her more than everything else. For the first time in a long time, Sweeney was genuinely interested in something other than drinking, fucking and testing his luck.

When he got there, Laura was asking the front desk clerk about her car and the officers that should have been there.

"The police is dead."

"All of them?"

"The first piece of luck I had in days." She turned to face him, annoyance stamped on her face. The smile he reserved only for bloody cunts found its way to his lips. "Hi."

"Do you have a car?" He nodded. She stormed out of the office.

"You're not going anywhere without me, not until that coin is back in my pocket."

"Forget your coin, you are not having it back."

"I can only have it if you give it to me and you will only give it to me if you no longer need it." He turned his back to her and shook his wrists. "Help me here?"

Laura rolled her eyes and broke the chain of the cuffs. Sweeney massaged his abused hands, the multiple bruises decorated his fists with purple. For the hundredth time that night, he cursed Laura Moon, Shadow Moon, Wednesday and every deity that decided to fuck up with his life.

"Which one is yours?"

"Pick one."

"Don't your girlfriend have a car?"

"Girlfriend?" Kagome's voice came suddenly. "Do you have a  _girlfriend_  that I'm not aware of?"

"You are the girlfriend," answered Laura before he could say anything.

Kagome turned to him visibly surprised, though not upset, then back to Laura. "It would have been nice to be asked first, but, well, if that's how we are playing, I'm the girlfriend then. As for your question, the car wasn't mine and I had to hand it back."

"For fuck's sake, that one, then." Sweeney stopped in front of an old taxi. "No, not this shit, that one."

"This one, dead wife," he easily turned off the alarm. "This one is low-key, this one is perfect to be stolen, this one is the chosen one."

"This is a piece of trash, Sweeney," said Kagome, looking through the window. "Even stinks like trash."

"I already like your girlfriend," said Laura. "This car is a toilet."

"It's your toilet now, dead wife. Yours too,  _girlfriend_." He stood in front of Laura, forcing her to look up at him. "Look, you want your husband back, right? You can't do it while still a walking corpse, right? Reeking like a fucking graveyard." Kagome sniggered. "Like my old friend Jesus Christ, you need a resurrection. And I happen to know someone who knows someone whom can help you to come back to life without the need of my fucking coin."

"And you are just going to convince this someone to help me?"

"He can be very persuasive," commented Kagome. He sent her a smug grin that she responded with a blush and a lick on her lips.

"Stop flirting!"

"Listen here, dead bitch, I'm trying to help you. This rotting flesh of yours won't last for long and I'm not sure if that rat-piss husband of yours is into necrophilia. If that's not what you want, I can rent a room and have some quality time with my declared girlfriend until all that is left is a cunt soup."

Sweeney opened the door but Laura closed it again, crushing his fingers in the doorframe.

"What the fuck are you? You talk as if Jesus fucking Christ actually exists and is your buddy; your girlfriend acts as if it all is old news." That he was also curious about. "What the fuck are any of you? But first, tell me what the fuck are you, matchstick head."

He looked at Kagome. He wasn't sure how would she react but she would have to know sooner or later if she was to stick around for long. "I'm a leprechaun."

"Everything makes sense now," both women said.

"Does it?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The cocking of a gun silenced the trio. Sweeney put his free hand in the air, grunting about the other still crushed in the car. "You, you said you are a leprechaun." Sweeney nodded. "Have you ever met a Jinn?"

"Fire for eyes, shit for brains, complains like a bitch?"

"Yes and no. I think."

"Wait!" said Kagome. "Can you please lower that gun? I'm not comfortable with it pointed to us. There, thank you. Now," She opened the door and Sweeney kissed his swelled fingers. "Laura Moon, are you really dead?"

"I told you she is!" Yelled Sweeney.

"What if you were wrong? There are several registered cases of narcoleptic people buried alive by mistake."

"Tsk."

"Yes, I am. Was." Laura crossed her arms. "Why?"

"You have Sweeney's coin and it's in my best interests for him to have it back, especially now that I understand why he does need it so much. Secondly, don't get me wrong, but you are starting to reek. I'm not sure if your husband is used to be around a morgue but I'm on the verge of vomiting and you really don't want to cause the same reaction to him." Laura rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I can help you with that."

"How?"

"I'll tell if you promise to give back his coin as soon as you are living again. Do we have a deal?" Honestly, Mad Sweeney didn't think of the loophole in his plan that was the fact Laura could simply not give up his coin.

"Deal."

"And you, Mr. cab driver."

"Salim."

"What do you want, Salim?"

"I need to find my Jinn."

Salim's eyes reflected desperation. His firm grip of the gun was betrayed by a shaking hand, an abused lower lip, the deep lines between his eyebrows.

"Salim, Sweeney knows how you can find your Jinn and will gladly tell if you drive us to our destination, right?" He didn't answer. She grabbed his hurt hand with a gentleness that could break a diamond.

"Fuck! Yeah, a whole pantheon for you to choose."

* * *

For Kagome to able to help Laura, she needed to be at home. "There are certain things you shouldn't do in public," she said. "Things humanity forgot for good."

Happened that they didn't need to take a big detour because she lived close to the University of Chicago. Early in the morning, Salim parked the cab in front of an apartment building.

The place wasn't fancy but much better than the slum where Sweeney, by choice, lived. Not that he was at home often, or ever, it was just a place to store his few possessions.

As soon as she opened the door, he was filled with the same freshness he felt when they first met at Jack's Crocodile Bar. It felt like entering one of the Sanctuaries built for other Gods back in his homeland, never for him. People would often leave a generous offering for his kind, but a temple was never built for his benefit.

Several boxes piled up to the ceiling, some labelled, most not. The living room was furnished with a table, a desk covered in books, notebooks, notes and dust. The few personal objects were the pictures hanging on the walls. Later she explained she had just moved there and had not taken many things out of the boxes.

Kagome started skimming through the boxes. "Make yourselves at home. I need to find a couple things before we can start."

"What do you need? Eight eyes are faster than two," said Laura.

She thought for a while before saying, "Just be careful, okay? There are fragile things here, unreplaceable stuff. I need a glass box and an arrow."

"Why do you have an arrow, Ms Higurashi?" Asked Salim.

"Kagome," she corrected him. "I've been practising for a really long time. It's always useful to know how to use different weapons. One can never be sure of when an oni will knock down the window and try to have you for dinner."

Salim looked at the window then back to her. "Do-does this happens to you often?"

"Not anymore."

The questions on Sweeney's mind only grew in numbers and he saved them for a private moment, that he expected to happen soon.,

* * *

Books, papers, more books and more paper filled almost every box. Norse mythology, Irish folk tales, Amazonian tribes. Cultures from all around the world had a spot on her readings. Kagome didn't lie when she said her field of study was Mythology. There were even a few essays on Leprechauns that made Sweeney eager to test her knowledge on his kind, in a bed, naked, preferably after a round or two, would be the perfect circumstance.

"You don't have much of a life, do you?"

"Compared to you, probably not."

After going through almost all boxed, they finally found what she asked for. It wasn't a simple decorative arrow but a quiver full of pointy arrows, with glistening sharp edges. The quiver was kept under several wards. A wave of repulsion grew inside Sweeney along the need to stay away as far as possible from it. It spiked his interest.

Delicately, Kagome picked the case. She carefully removed each ward and placed them on the floor, creating a square that surrounded the group. Then, she nicked her right index finger and let a couple drops fall on the floor. He wanted to ask what in the name of Bran she was doing but refrained from it. He knew that look, the concentration of those performing a ritual.

Somehow, it wasn't weird that the same woman that screamed his name in the heat of pleasure not a day ago was the same that now prayed in silence while using her own blood to write runes on the palm of her hand.

"Sweeney," Kagome extended her bloodied hand to him, "please give me back the bauble." When he picked it from his pocket, the gem was no longer the shiny pink from before but a rich shade of purple. As soon as Kagome touched it, the ball turned back to its original colour. Kagome gave him a furtive smile he interpreted as a sign that she would explain it later. She put the gem on the floor, where the red drops pooled.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Laura.

"Magic," answered Kagome, smirking. Laura sent her a disbelieving look. "You died and is talking to me, your husband is working for a forsaken God, Salim here had his brains fucked by a Jinn and, damn, there's a fucking real leprechaun in front you and you don't believe in a bit of magic?"

"I didn't say that. I asked what the fuck you are doing."

"You will see." The tip of the arrow touched one of the wards. A translucent barrier emerged. "Don't step out of it."

Kagome dropped to her knees and with the same arrow, she stabbed the jewel and immediately covered it with the unlid glass box. Rays of light leaked from the cracks on gem's surface, A blinding beam filled the room for a second before it went dark again.

When his eyes adjusted to the cold rays of sun of the early morning, the barrier was gone. Sweeney saw Kagome picking a small glass shard with a hand while the other held a no longer complete jewel.


	5. A Chance Party

Sitting on the window frame, Sweeney had a cigarette on his lips. On the other side of the small room, Kagome served a tea to a dead tired Salim while Laura was still out cold on the couch. The Dead Wife passed out as soon as Kagome's jewel shard touched her neck.

Sweeney remembered as if it was still happening, the pull he felt coming from that bauble as soon as Kagome broke its seal. Voices filled his heart and mind with promises of power and fortune - as if he wanted or needed any of these things. The memory was enough to send a chill through his spine. Why such a frail looking woman was in possession of a cursed jewel he didn't know yet, but he bet he would find out soon.

A couple minutes later, Salim joined Laura in the land of dreams, passing out in an armchair.

"He was exhausted. With your current luck, we don't need our driver nodding off at the wheel, right?" said Kagome as she sat beside him, the large frame of the only window in the room easily fitting both.

With the corner of his eye, Sweeney checked the other occupants, making sure they were still asleep. He focused back on the woman in front of him, who calmly took a sip of her tea. Her gaze shifted from the landscape to him, the blue orbs stealing his breath. There was humour underneath her cold stare as if only now she understood a pun. She stood and walked towards the door of the bedroom. Kagome gave him one last glance before crossing it.

Sweeney didn't think twice before throwing away what was left of his cigarette and following her.

* * *

"Aren't you too tall for a leprechaun?" Kagome had a smirk stamping her face. Sweeney huffed and dropped on the double bed where Kagome sat.

"That's getting old," he said as he took off his boots and stretched his feet. "Aren't you too lecherous for a holy maiden?"

"That was the only way to keep rapists away from the shrine priestess. Nevertheless, some of us share such a deep connection with our gods that no carnal intercourse with a human could compare, so some priestesses decide for celibacy. It's not a real requirement." She pulled her legs up, crossing them over the bed, her knee pressed against his thigh. "Are you mad that I'm helping Laura?"

"You can do whatever you want as long as I get my coin back," he answered, no hint of annoyance in his voice. He laid his back on the bed, his height making him nearly not fit. Kagome moved until she faced him once again. Sweeney tapped the fractured bauble hanging on her neck. "What the fuck is this shit?"

Kagome rolled the Jewel between her fingers. "Did it talk to you? Of course, it did. It's like asking a lion not to hunt." She hid the jewel under her shirt. "It's my burden and that's all you need to know."

He knew Kagome was just trying to divert his attention to something else when she straddled him. There was no doubt that she didn't want to talk about whatever that Jewel was anymore when her lips connected with his jaw. To be honest with himself, Sweeney didn't give a shit about it anyway. He wanted very few things, and the Jewel offered none of them.

* * *

They hit the road in the afternoon.

Once again, Laura sat beside Salim while Kagome and Sweeney shared the back seat. The Japanese girl sat by the window, looking from the ground to the sky from time to time, as if searching for something. She would frown, then curse under her breath, then mutter something before releasing an annoyed huff. Sweeney knew better than to approach a peeved woman, no matter the reason behind the mood. He looked in the rear-view mirror instead.

Even if she stench of rotting flesh was gone, Laura still looked just as much as dead as before. She held that expressionless face, the cigarette on her hands warmer than her eyes. The few moments where she showed any hint of emotion was when Salim started his rant about God and his newly found motivation to seek the Jinn. His eyes almost rolled out of his skull. He would have made a smart remark have Kagome not kicked his shin.

"Be nice," she murmured then smiled. "He's in love. Isn't that cute?"

"Love at first fuck? That's news." Laura closed the window that separated the front and back seats with a thud. "What are you looking for, lass?"

Kagome stared at him, clearly surprised that he noticed her actions. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, weighing her words, before answering, "My fucking sponsor already sent someone after me." There was an edge in her voice. "Fucking controlling dog, fucking shit eater."

If the backseat didn't smell like a dirty toilet, Sweeney would have been turned on by her foul mouth. The way her chest raised at every huff, giving him more of her not so generous cleavage only increased her appeal.

"What's he to you?"

Kagome's lips twisted into a smirk. "Jealous?" She teased.

"You wish," he spat back, "I just want to know what I'm facing."

"You will see soon," she said with a shrug.

* * *

In the middle of nowhere, Salim parked the cab. It was time for one more of his endless prayers. Sweeney used the opportunity to alleviate his bladder behind a bush. There, once again he met the pair of fucking birds that never leave his shadow.

"Fucking vultures. Tell your fucking boss I'm on my way to House on the Rock, no need to babysit me."  _Caw. Caw._  "I'll eat you!" Huginn and Muninn paid him no mind. Grunting, he zipped back his trousers and turned, only to find his other nightmare, this one in the shape of a woman, staring at him. "Fuck! Can't a man have a moment with his dick?"

"Wisconsin? What the fuck? We are going in the opposite direction!" yelled Laura. "Is there where Salim's Jinn will be? I'm gonna tell him."

"Don't you dare, you fucking bitch."

"Ginger minge, you should worry more about your girlfriend talking to other red-haired men and less about me. They seemed pretty close if you'd ask me." Whilst Sweeney processed the information, Laura walked away.

Sweeney indeed found Kagome taking to a guy, who looked to be around her age. The male was tall - but not as tall as the leprechaun - and lean, with a strong jaw and well-trimmed beard. He was dressed in fitting jeans and a leather jacket, a pair of golden earrings graced his ear. The long red hair was tied in a low ponytail. Overall, Sweeney wouldn't be one to deny that the man attractive, to say the least.

Kagome and the stranger walked side by side back to the place where Salim was supposed to be waiting for them. The cab was nowhere to be seen.

As soon as their eyes met, the male sent him a defying glare. Sweeney answered with one his own. The stare competition was held until Kagome elbowed the other man.

"Shippou!" Admonished Kagome.

"He started it!" Somehow, now he didn't seem as old as his appearance showed. The man - Shippou - gave him one last scrutinizing look before focusing back on Kagome. "You always find yourself with the oddest companions. When Sesshoumaru-sama said you've been… getting to know a leprechaun, I expected something different." Sweeney was ready to respond when he added. "Not disappointed, though," said Shippou, sending a flirtatious wink that caught Sweeney off-guard.

"I don't swing that way, lad."

"And I wouldn't dream of stealing Kagome's man, but next time I step on Ireland, I'll make sure to check if there are others like you around or if you are one of a kind."

"Kami-sama," Kagome groaned under her breath, a slight blush darkening her cheeks. "If that's all, we have a lot of ground to cover."

"Yeah, just-," Shippou turned his back to Sweeney and Laura and whispered to Kagome's ear. Then he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Stay safe, mom."

Wait,  _mom_?

Kagome gave him a weak smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and nodded. Shippou waved at them and left. If his eyes didn't deceive him, Sweeney was sure Shippou shape-shifted before disappearing in the horizon.

Laura was the one to ask the lingering question.

"Mom? No, wait- I don't even want to know. I just want to find Shadow and be alive again and forget all about you, weirdos."

Sweeney sent Kagome a knowing look. After everything, the chances of Laura going back to her old life were dim, not to say inexistent. Once you deal with godlings, nothing can ever be back to normal.

"Where's Salim?" asked the priestess.

"Gone. Dead Cunt deemed he already did his part of the deal and sent him away," answered Sweeney, sending a dirty look towards Laura.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "That's kinda nice, except that we are still far from wherever you are taking us."

Laura already had a solution.


	6. A Chance Event

Sweeney thought that being on the road with Salim-not-Salim was the worst that could happen to his journey. His non-stop babbling granted on his nerve. However, he found out that travelling without him to distract Laura was much worse.

 

The ice cream truck was cold and uncomfortable and the silent drive didn't help his mood. The only source of warmth was Kagome clinging to him, trying to keep both of their body heat. Sweeney would have been bothered by such display if it didn't disgust Laura so much, if her huff, whenever she looked at them, was any indication.

 

Sweeney paid attention to the road, hoping a shortcut to reach his goal would come soon. He fidgeted the gold coins in his pocket.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” whispered Kagome against his chest.

 

Sweeney peeked at Laura before answering only loud enough for Kagome’s ears. “It’s for your sake too, love.” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “That woman is not worth the trouble. I'm doing ourselves a favour.”

 

"Why can't you just be patient? Aren't we almost there?"

 

“What are you two whispering?”

 

“Dirty talk,” answered Sweeney. “If you want I can talk out loud what I want to do with Kagome’s fine ass in the back of the truck. If my lady doesn’t mind, we can even give you a peep show.” Kagome pinched his arm. “See? She’s already started the foreplay.”

 

“You are gross.”

* * *

 

 

From the moment Laura’s attention shifted from the road, everything became a blur. She tried to avoid a hare that suddenly crossed their path and lost control of the truck. The last thing Sweeney remembered was shielding Kagome from the shattered glass.

  


The throbbing pain on the side of his head was second only to the dozens of shards piercing his face. He needed a couple seconds to recover his senses and remember why he was in that situation. Sweeney mentally checked himself and found he had nothing but a few bruises. Had he had his usual luck, he would have gotten away unaffected. His eyes snapped open when he realized his companion was no longer beside him.

 

“You’re awake.” Kagome was standing outside. Aside from the dishevelled hair and a few gashes on her clothes, she seemed perfectly fine. Another piece added to that puzzle in the shape of a woman. “Are you okay?”

 

“Do I fucking look okay, love?” Sweeney struggled to get out the upside-down truck. The movement alerted him of the condition of his ribs. He wasn’t so unharmed after all.

 

“You brought this to yourself,” she said, helping him coming out through the broken window. “Next time your plan consisting on risking our lives, tell me beforehand. I’m kinda averse to surprises like that.”

 

Dangerous situations made you check aspects of one's life they usually don't pay enough attention. Sweeney once again took his time to analyze the woman he met only a couple days ago. He knew little to nothing about Kagome Higurashi - he didn’t even know if it was her real name, but more importantly, he didn’t know why she was still with him. There would be nothing but problems wherever he went until he got his coin back, the last events only proved that, yet, she lingered. She could have wanted his gold, but never asked for it. In fact, Kagome never asked for anything.

 

If she wanted sex, she knew exactly how to turn him on. she also knew he was always ready to pleasure her. However, consciously or not, she presented Sweeney with a sense of belonging he didn’t know he missed or wanted.

 

Why was he acting like that? Was it because she was the first person to know his origins and feed his existence without a hidden agenda? Because she was the first priestess to ever bother with him? Leprechauns were always minor beings, the ones the folk would go after in order to grant an immediate desire. No one would bother to build a temple in their name. For the longest time, a bowl of milk and a piece of bread was enough. That’s what he deserved.

 

He grabbed Kagome’s arm.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why are you still here? Why is someone like you hanging out with a drunk good-for-nothing coward king like me? I know at least a thousand gods who would die to receive your worship. Any of them could provide you with a comfortable life, with all the luxury money and power can afford. Without my coin, I can’t even grant you good fortune.”

 

Those blue eyes full of tenderness only made him ache more. “Because you never asked for anything. Gods are greedy and possessive and I tend to avoid dealing with them more than the necessary because they are never satisfied with what you are willing to offer them. You, Sweeney, are a bastard,” she looked away, her cheeks slightly coloured, “ and I like that. I don’t know why do you think so low about yourself but you ain’t half bad. Actually, you are much better than most people I’ve met, human or not, because you are honest. I don't expect a backstab because it's just not in you to be like that. Also, I have no dreams of being more than a good lay, so I’m good. Let's enjoy whatever time we have left.” The words to correct her stopped at his throat. With the future ahead of him, it would be useless, even forbidden, to feed her - and his own - hopes.

 

Sweeney stayed in silence as Kagome grabbed her belongings that scattered due to the ‘accident’. He roamed around until he found it.

 

His coin.

 

The one once secured inside Laura’s chest.

 

Said chest, along the rest of the body, now laid on the pavement. The stitches ripped open with the impact. The feeble corpse stirred with the artificial life provided by Kagome. Her eyes were dead - and Sweeney noted there’s only a slight difference from her usual state. It was only soulless a mass of flesh and bones.

 

“Attaching a soul to a body was never my strong point,” said Kagome, nonchalantly.

 

For the first time, the coin felt cold and heavy in his hand. There was no fulfilment in getting it back under those conditions, neither there was a reason when he was the one who took her life. He wasn’t Wednesday’s lackey, there's no use in blaming the old man for this, it was Sweeney’s choice to do what he was told to. Now, upon seeing how much Laura was holding onto her life - no matter how despicable she was, it wasn’t his job to weight her virtues - and the expectancy Kagome was trying to disguise as disinterest, he had few options. She knew he would make the right choice, so he did.

 

Cursing, Sweeney let the coin drop.

 

As soon as it touched Laura’s tissue, she breathed in. Laura sat up, the loose skin sagging on her front. Realizing her state, she grabbed a near jacket and covered herself with it.

 

“Want some help there? I’ve patched up people before.” Kagome already held a needle and a treat she picked out of nowhere.

  
  
  
  



End file.
